


Kitchen

by Riverofwind25



Series: Hammers and Shields [8]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverofwind25/pseuds/Riverofwind25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were not...They were. Oh god. Not his clean counter tops. He was definitely sanitizing those later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a basically yet another followup to the last couple of stories. Sorry, but I like this mini story-arc thing I have going on. It's done, though. After this, I'll move on to some different ideas. Maybe they'll try to get Steve drunk. I don't know. Again, somewhat cracky moments ahead. Enjoy!

"Are you sure nobod- _Oh_!" **  
**

Tony stopped dead in his tracks. He'd left the lab to get some food for Bruce and himself, knowing that they would likely be working for a long time.

"You like it?"

There was a ragged breath, followed by a "Yes!"

They were not...They _were_. Oh god. Not his clean counter tops. He was definitely sanitizing those later. Under normal circumstances, Tony would be happy for Steve, since, far as he knew, the soldier had never gotten any. But he was not going to let Steve and Thor get their godly or patriotic bodily fluids all over his kitchen. The billionaire decided to warn them before coming in, not wanting to see the two blonds in action.

" _Swing low, sweet chariot, coming to carry me home_!"

There was a gasp, accompanied by some rustling. As Tony strode into the kitchen and gathered bread and lunch meat, he looked over at the couple. Steve was looking away from him, face red as the stripes on his uniform, while Thor merely looked inconvenienced. The brunette turned to address them, eyebrows high and plate of sandwiches in hand.

"Next time, get a room we don't make food in."

* * *

"What took you?" Bruce asked, taking a sandwich.

"Be grateful, I just saved the kitchen from getting splattered with star-spangled semen."

Years later, Tony would still remember, and still laugh over, the expression on Bruce's face.


End file.
